List of cereal boxes
A *Addams Family Cereal – Ralston (1991) *All-Bran – Kellogg's (1916 – present) *Almond Delight – Ralston *Alpen – Weetabix Limited *Alpha-Bits – Post Cereals (1958 – present) *Apple Jacks – Kellogg's (1965 – present) *Apple DJ Crashers – Kellogg's (2007) *Apple Jacks Gliders – Kellogg's (2009–2010) *Apple Jacks Apple Clones – Kellogg's (2010 – present) *Apple Jacks Criss Crossed – Kellogg's (2008-late 2009) *CinnaScary Apple Jacks – Kellogg's (2005) *Apple Jacks Double Vision – Kellogg's (2006) *Apple Raisin Crisp – Kellogg's *Apple Zings – Malt-O-Meal *Apple Zingaroos Kellogg's B *Balance – Malt-O-Meal *Banana Frosted Flakes – Kellogg's (1981) *Banana Nut Crunch – Post Cereals (1994 – present) *Banana Nut Granola Cereal – Sunbelt *Baron von Redberry – General Mills (1972) *Bart's Peanut Butter Chocolate Crunch – Kellogg's (c.2001) *Basic 4 – General Mills *Batman Cereal – Ralston (1989–1990) *Batman Returns Cereal – Ralston (1992) *The Batman Cereal – Post Cereal (2005) *Bear Naked – Kashi *Berry Basic – Sunbelt *Berry Berry Kix – General Mills (1992 – present) *Berry Berry Nice – Hubbards Foods *Berry Bones Scooby-Doo – Kellogg's (2005) *Bigg Mixx – Kellogg's (1990–1992) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Cereal – Ralston – (1989) *Blueberry Morning – Post Foods (1995 – present) *Blueberry Muffin – General Mills (1980s) *Blueberry Muffin Tops – Malt-O-Meal *Body Buddies – General Mills (1980s) *Boo Berry (1972 - present) *Bran & Apricot – Hubbards Foods *Bran Flakes – Kellogg's – (1915 – present) – (various generic versions under same name) *Breakfast with Barbie – Ralston (1980s) *Buc Wheats cereal – General Mills (discontinued) *Bunuelitos – General Mills (discontinued) *Buzz Blasts – Kellogg's/Disney (2002) C *C-3PO's – A cereal based on the Star Wars character, C-3PO (1980s) *Cabbage Patch Kids Cereal 1980s *The California Raisins Cereal – Post Cereals *Cap'n Crunch – Quaker Oats (1963 – present) *Cap'n Crunch Crunch Berries – Quaker Oats (1967 – present) *Cap'n Crunch's Oops! Choco Donuts – Quaker Oats (2003–2004) *Captain Planet Cereal (1994) *Caramel Crunchfuls- (2010 – present) *Cat in the Hat Cereal – Kellogg's (2003–2004) *Ceccettio's – Italian localization of General Mills' Cheerios. *Cheerios – General Mills; Cereal Partners Worldwide in Europe. (1941–1945 named Cheerioats, renamed Cheerios to this day)[1][2] **Apple Cinnamon Cheerios (1988 – present) **Banana Nut Cheerios (2008 – present) **Berry Burst Cheerios (2003 – present) ***Berry Burst Cheerios – Strawberry (2003–?) ***Berry Burst Cheerios – Triple Berry (2003 – present) **Cinnamon Burst Cheerios (2011–present) **Chocolate Cheerios- (2010 – present) **Frosted Cheerios (1995 – present) **Fruity Cheerios (2006 – present) **Honey Nut Cheerios (1979 – present) **Millenios (Cheerios) (1999–2000) **MultiGrain Cheerios (1991 – present) **Oat Cluster Cheerios Crunch (2007 – present) **Team (USA) Cheerios (1996) – (Special edition, discontinued) **Yogurt Burst Cheerios – Strawberry (2004 – present) **Yogurt Burst Cheerios – Vanilla (2004 – present) *Chex – Ralcorp (now Ralcorp) (1937–1997); General Mills (1997 – present)[3] **Apple Cinnamon Chex (2012 - present) **Chocolate Chex (2007 – present) **Cinnamon Chex (2009 – present) **Corn Chex (1958 – present) **Double Chex (1990s) **Frosted Mini-Chex (2002–2006) **Honey Graham Chex (1986- early 1990s) **Honey Nut Chex (1999 – present) **Multi-Bran Chex (1990 – present) **Rice Chex (1950 – present) **Strawberry Chex (2008–2010) **Sugar Chex (1970s) **Wheat Chex (1937 – present) *Choco Crunch (Original) – Quaker Oats (1980s) *Choco Crunch (Re-introduced Version) – Quaker Oats (2007 – present) *Chocapic – Nestle *Chocolate Donutz – General Mills (Early 1980s) *Chocolate Crunchfuls- (2010 – present) *Chocolate Flakes – Kellogg's (not generally sold in U.S.) *Chocolate Peanut Butter Corn Pops – Kellogg's – (2007) *Chrebet Crunch (1999) *Chocolate Oat Crunch Life – Quaker Oats Company (2006–2008) *Chocolatey Peanut Butter Crunch – Quaker Oats (2006) *Chocos – Kellogg's *Christmas Crunch – Quaker Oats (1988 – present) *Cinnamon Crunch – Quaker Oats (1970s) *Cinnamon Crunch Crispix – Kellogg's (2001–2006) *Cinnamon Grahams – United Kingdom *Cinnamon Life – Quaker Oats (1978 – present) *Cinnamon Mini-Buns (1991–1993) *Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby-Doo – Kellogg's (2002) *Cinnamon Toast Crunch – General Mills (1984 – present) *Cinnamon Toasters – Malt-O-Meal *Circus Fun – General Mills (Late 1980s) *Clackers – General Mills *Clusters – General Mills *Coco Roos – Malt-O-Meal *Cookie Crisps *CoCo Wheats – Little Crow Foods (1930 – present) *Coco Pops – Kellogg's (known as Cocoa Krispies in some parts of the world. The generic equivalent sold under many different names) *Cocoa Puffs – General Mills (1958 – present) **Cocoa Puffs Combos (Vanilla and chocolate puffs mixed) – General Mills (2008) *Cocoa Hoots – Kellogg's *Colossal Crunch – Malt-O-Meal *Comet Balls – Spix/Sulava & Company (2006 – present) *Complete *Concentrate – Kellogg's *Cookie Crisp (1977 – present) *Corn Bran *Corn Bran Squares *Corn Bursts – Malt-O-Meal *Corn Pops – Kellogg's (1951 – present. Originally known as Sugar Pops.) *Corn Flakes – Kellogg's (1907 – present) *Corn Soya – Kellogg's *Corny Snaps – Kellogg's (1970s) *Count Chocula (1971 - present / seasonal since 2010) *Cracklin' Oat Bran Kellogg's *Cracker Jack Cereal – Ralston (1983) *Cranberry Almond Crunch – Post Cereals (1997 – present) *Cranberry Wheats – Asda *Cran-Vanilla Crunch – Kellogg's (2005–2007) *Crazy Cow – General Mills (Late 1970s) *Crazy Flakes – Tasty *Cream of Wheat *Crispix – Kellogg's – (1983-Present) *Crispy Critters – Post Cereals (1963-1980s) *Crispy Rice – Malt-O-Meal *Crispy Wheats 'n Raisins – (no longer in production) *Cröonchy Stars – Post Cereals (1988–1989) featuring the Muppets Swedish Chef *Crunch Berries – Quaker Oats *Cruncheroos – Kellogg's (1990s) *Crunchy Bran – Weetabix Limited *Crunchy Corn Bran- Quaker Oats *Crunchy Nut Cornflakes Dhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=4 edit *Diamond Shreddies – General Mills/Cereal Partners *Dinersaurs – Ralston (1988-1989) *Dinky Donuts – Ralston (1980s) *Donkey Kong Crunch – Ralston (1982–1983) *Donkey Kong Jr. Cereal – Ralston (1983–1984) *Double Chocolate Cookie Crisp – General Mills (2006 – present) *Double Dip Crunch – Kellogg's (Late 1980s - 1993) *Dudley Do-Right – General Mills *Dunkin' Donuts Cereal – Ralston (Late 1980s) *Dyno-Bites – Malt-O-Meal *Crunchy Nut- Kellogg's Ehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=5 edit *Eggo (breakfast cereal) – Kellogg's (2006 – present) *E.T. Cereal – Ralston (1984) *Engine *Elixir Cereals P Ltd - Known by brand name Nutri-Crisp (2011 – present) Fhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=6 edit *The Fairly OddParents Cereal! – Post Cereals (2003–2004) *Fantuz Flakes – Prepared for Federated Co-operatives Ltd, Collectors Edition for Saskatchewan Roughriders 100th season (2009–2010) *Fiber One – General Mills *Flutie Flakes-General Mills *Force – (1901–1983 in the U.S.; 1902–present in the UK) *Franken Berry (1971 - present) *Freakies – Ralston (1972–1976) *French Toast Crunch – General Mills (1995–2008) *Froot Loops – Kellogg's (1964 – present) *Frosted Flakes – Kellogg's (known as Frosties in much of Europe. formerly known as Sugar Frosted Flakes) (1952 – present) *Frosted Flakes – Malt-O-Meal *Frosted Mini Spooners – Malt-O-Meal *Frosted Mini-Wheats (Various flavors) – Kellogg's **Frosted Mini-Wheats Strawberry Delight **Bite Size Frosted Mini-Wheats with Brown Sugar **Bite Size Frosted Blueberry Muffin **Bite Size Frosted Cinnamon Streusel **Bite Size Frosted Chocolate **Bite Size Frosted Maple and Brown Sugar **Bite Size Frosted Strawberry Delight **Bite Size Frosted Vanilla Crème **Frosted Mini-Wheats Big Bite **Unfrosted Mini-Wheats **Little Bites Original **Little Bites Chocolate **Touch of Fruit in the Middle Mixed Berry *Frosted Shredded Wheat – see Shredded Wheat *Frosted Toast Crunch – General Mills (2012-) *Frosties – see Frosted Flakes *Frosty O's – General Mills (1960-early 1980s) (eventually repackaged as "Frosted Cheerios") *Fruit & Bran – Post Cereals (discontinued) *Fruit & Nut Granola Cereal – Sunbelt *Fruit 'n Fibre (including spelling variants) – Kellogg's, others *Fruit Harvest *Fruit Islands – Ralston (1987) *Fruity Dyno-bites – Malt-O-Meal *Fruity Pebbles - Post *Futurelife SmartFood Ghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=7 edit *G.I. Joe Action Stars – Ralston (1985) *Ghostbusters Cereal – Ralston (1985 -1988) *Ghosterbusters II Cereal – Ralston (1989) *Go Lean Cereal (Crunch) – Kashi *Golden Crisp – Post Cereals (formerly known as Sugar Crisp, Super Sugar Crisp, and Super Golden Crisp.) (1949 – present) *Golden Goals - Quaker *Golden Grahams – General Mills (1970s-Present) *Golden Nuggets – United Kingdom – Nestlé *Golden Puffs – Malt-O-Meal *Good Friends Cereal (fiber cereal)- Kashi/Kellogg's *Gorilla Munch – Nature's Path *Granola – Kellogg's (1900s (decade)) *Granolove - (honey roasted granola) Springfield, MO *Granula – First manufactured Breakfast Cereal invented by James Caleb Jackson in 1863. *Grape Nut Flakes – Post *Grape-Nuts – Post Cereals *Gremlins cereal – Ralston (1984) *Grins & Smiles & Giggles & Laughs – Ralston (discontinued) *Guardian Cinnamon with a hint of vanilla flavour – Canada – Kelloggs *Guardian Original with a hint of maple flavour – Canada – Kelloggs Hhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=8 edit *Halfsies – Quaker Oats (1980s) *Harvest Crunch -Quaker Oats *Heart to Heart - Blueberry Oat Cluster Crunch – Kashi *Hidden Treasures – General Mills (1993–1995) *High School Musical Cereal – Kellogg's/Disney (2008) *Homer's Cinnamon Donut Cereal – Kellogg's (c.2001) *Honey Bunches of Oats (1989 – present) **Honey Bunches of Oats with Almonds (1990–present) **Honey Bunches of Oats with Bananas (2004–2005) **Honey Bunches of Oats with Peaches (2004 – November 2011)[4] **Honey Bunches of Oats with Strawberries (2002 – present) **Honey Bunches of Oats with Chocolate Clusters (2008 – present) **Honey Bunches of Oats with Cinnamon Clusters (2006 – 2012) **Honey Bunches of Oats with Vanilla Clusters (2007 – present) **Honey Bunches of Oats Just Bunches (2008–present) **Honey Bunches of Oats Fruit Blends (2012-) *Honey Bunny *Honey Buzzers – Malt-O-Meal *Honeycomb – Post Cereals (1965 – present) *Honey Cups *Honey-ful Wheat – Mom's Best Naturals *Honey Graham Life – Quaker Oats (2004) *Honey Graham Oh's – Quaker Oats *Honey Graham Squares – Malt-O-Meal *Honey Nut Clusters – General Mills *Honey Crisps – Honeywell Cereals *Raisin Crisps – Honeywell Cereals *Honey Nut Corn Flakes – Kellogg's – (1981 – present) *Honey Nut Shredded Wheat – Post *Honey Nut Toasty O's – Mom's Best Naturals *Honey & Oat Blenders – Malt-O-Meal *Honey Puffs *Honey Smacks – Kellogg's – (formerly known as Sugar Smacks) (1953 – present) *Hot Wheels – Ralston – (1990) *Hulk Cereal – Post (2003) *Disney Hunny B's Honey-Graham – Kellogg's/Disney (2002–2006) Ihttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=9 edit *Ice Cream Cones – (1987) (Limited edition availability in 2003) Jhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=10 edit *Jurassic Park Crunch – General Mills (1997)[5] *Jets – General Mills (c. late-1950s to early-1970s) *Just Right – Kellogg's Khttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=11 edit *Kaboom! – General Mills (1969 – present: Limited Distribution) *Kashi *Keebler Cookie Crunch Cereal – Kellogg's (2008 - 2010) *King Vitaman – Quaker Oats (1970 – present) *Kix – General Mills (1937 – present) **Berry Berry Kix **Honey Kix *Koko Krunch – Nestlé – (Asia) *Krave (2012 - present) *Krispy Kritters 1960s – 1980s General Foods *Krumbles-Kellogg's (1913–1973 approx) *Krunchios (1989 approx) *Krusty-O's – fictional breakfast cereal, one of the many products produced from The Simpsons. This cereal was produced in limited quantities and sold at 7-Eleven convenience stores as a promotional item for The Simpsons Movie. *Kung Fu Panda Crunchers cereal – Kellogg's / DreamWorks (2008) Lhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=12 edit *Life – Quaker (1960s-Present) *Low Fat Granola Cereal – Sunbelt *Lucky Charms – General Mills (1964 – present)[5][6] **Berry Lucky Charms (2006–2009) **Chocolate Lucky Charms (2005 – present) Mhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=13 edit *Mallow Oats – Mom's Best N *Maple & Brown Sugar Life – Quaker Oats Company (2008) *Maple & Brown Sugar Mini Spooners – Malt-O-Meal *Marshmallow Alpha-Bits – Post Cereals *Marshmallow Mateys – Malt-O-Meal *Marshmallow-Blasted Froot Loops – Kellogg's (1998–2005) *Magic Puffs Cereal – General Mills (1970s) *Maximize – Bokomo *Mickey's Magix – Kellogg's/Disney (2002-2005) *Mickey Mouse Magic Crunch – Post (1988–1989) *Maypo *Mini Cinnamon Churros *Mini Swirlz Cinnamon Bun Cereal – Kellogg's – (2005–2009) *Mini Swirlz Fudge Ripple Cereal – Kellogg's (2005–2007) *Mini Swirlz Peanut Butter Blast Cereal – Kellogg's (2006–2007) *Mini-Wheats – Kellogg's – (1978 – present) *Monopoly Cereal – General Mills (2003) *Monster Cereals – General Mills (1971 – present) **Boo Berry – General Mills (1973 – present) **Count Chocula – General Mills (1971 – present) **Franken Berry – General Mills (1971 – present) **Fruit Brute – General Mills (1974–1983)[5] **Yummy Mummy – General Mills (1988–1993) *Moonstones – Ralston (1970s) *Morning Funnies – Ralston (1988–1989) *Most *Mr. T Cereal – Quaker Oats *Mr. Wonderful's Surprise – General Mills (1970s) *Mud & Bugs – Kellogg's/Disney (2003–2006) *Muesli *Mueslix – Kellogg's (1980s–Present) *Muffets – Quaker Nhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=14 edit *Neopets Islandberry Crunch – General Mills (2006) *Nerds Cereal – Ralston (1985) *Nestlé NesQuik – General Mills/Nestlé (1999 – present) *Nickelodeon Green Slime Cereal – General Mills (2003) *Nintendo Cereal System – Ralston/Nintendo – (1988–1989) *Nut 'n Honey – Kellogg's *Nutri-Grain – Kellogg's Ohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=15 edit *Oatbake – Kellogg's (early 1990s) *Oatmeal Crisp – General Mills (originally "Oatmeal Raisin Crisp", now in multiple varieties) *Oatmeal Squares – Quaker Oats (originally or previously "Oat Squares", also "Cinnamon" version) *Oat Bran Squares – Quaker Oats *Oatibix – Weetabix Limited (2006 – present) *Oat Crisp – Quaker Oats (Late 1990s?-Present) (replacement for Oat Krunchies) *Oat Krunchies – Quaker Oats (1970s–late 1990s?) Mention Image )(replaced by Crisp then Oat Crisp) *Oatmeal Cookie Crisp – Ralston (1979–1980) *Oats & Honey Blend – Mom's Best Naturals *Oh's - Quaker Oats Company (Mid-1980s) *"oho!" breakfast cereals – Naujasis Nevežis (1991) *O.J.s – Kellogg's (1980s) *OKs – Kellog's (early 1960s) *Oops All Berries – Quaker Oats (1997 – present) (Sporadic Availability) *Optima Fruit & Fibre – see Fruit 'n Fibre *Optivita – Kellogg's (Available in The UK) *Orange Blossom – General Mills (1981) *Organic Wild Puffs – Barbara's Bakery *Oreo O's – Post Cereals (1998–2007) (Still available in South Korea) Phttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=16 edit *Pac-Man – General Mills (Early 1980s) *Palaseja – Lithuania (1994) *Peanut Butter Cookie Crisp – General Mills (2005) *Peanut Butter Crunch – Quaker Oats (1969 – present) *Peanut Butter Toast Crunch – General Mills (2004–2005)(2013-present) *Pebbles Cereal – Post Cereals (1969 – Present) **Bamm-Bamm Berry Pebbles – Post (2007–2009) **Cinna-Crunch Pebbles – Post Cereals (1998–2001) **Cocoa Pebbles – Post Cereals (1970 – present) **Cupcake Pebbles – Post Cereals (2009–2011) **Dino Pebbles – Post Cereals (Early 1990s) **Dino S'mores Pebbles – Post Cereals (2008) **Fruity Pebbles – Post Cereals (1969 – present) **IceBerry Pebbles – Post Cereals (2006–2007) **Limited Edition Smurfs Pebbles – Post Cereals (2011–) **Marshmallow Mania Pebbles – Post Cereals (2005–2007) **Marshmallow Pebbles – Post Cereals (2010–) **Pebbles Boulders – Post Cereals (2011–) **Winter Fruity Pebbles – Post Cereals (2003) *Pep – Kellogg's *Pink Panther Flakes – Post Cereals (1972–1974) *Pirates of the Caribbean Cereal – Kellogg's (2006–2007) *Pokémon Cereal – Kellogg's (2000) *Pop-Tarts Crunch – Kellogg's (1995) *Powdered Donutz – General Mills (Early 1980s) *Product 19 – Kellogg's (1967 – present) *Pro Grain Cereal Kellogg's (1987–1988) *Pro Starz (feat. Wayne Gretzky on the covers). *Prophet's Pastry Pops Amber Franklin Cereal Products(2013-____) *Pronutro, Bokomo, South Africa *Puffa Puffa Rice – Kellogg's (1967–1975) *Puff – Kashi *Puffed Rice – (Quaker Oats) (Malt-O-Meal) *Puffed Wheat – (Quaker Oats) (Malt-O-Meal) *Puffkins – UK, c.1960 *Puffins – Barbara's Bakery, early 1990s *Punch Crunch – (Quaker Oats) (1970s) Qhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=17 edit *Quake – Quaker Oats (1965–1970) *Quake Quangaroos – Quaker Oats (1971–1974) *Quaker 100% Natural Granola *Quaker Oatmeal Squares – Quaker Oats *Quaker Oh's – Quaker Oats *Quisp – Quaker Oats (Sold on-line and in limited distribution) Rhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=18 edit *Rainbow Brite Cereal – Ralston (1985) *Raisin Bran – Kellogg's *Raisin Bran Crunch – Kellogg's (1999 – present) *Raisin Life – Quaker Oats (1980s) *Raisin Nut Bran – General Mills *Raisin Squares – Kellogg's *Raisin Wheats – Kellogg's – (?-Present) *Ready Brek – Weetabix Limited *Reese's Puffs – General Mills (1994 – present) *Reptar Crunch – Post (1999) *Rice Bubbles *Rice Honeys Nabisco *Rice Krinkles – Post (1951-1970s) *Rice Krispies – Kellogg's – (1929 – present) **Apple Cinnamon Rice Krispies – Kellogg's (1980s–1990s) **Berry Krispies – Kellogg's (2006–2008) **Cocoa Krispies – Kellogg's (1958 – present) **Cocoa Krispies Choconilla – Kellogg's (2007–2009) **Frosted Krispies – Kellogg's (Known as Ricicles in the United Kingdom) **Fruity Marshmallow Krispies – Kellogg's (1987-late 1990s) **Honey Rice Krispies – Kellogg's – (1996 – present) (Available only in The UK) **Jumbo Krispies – Kellogg's (2009 – 2011) **Marshmallow Rice Krispies – Kellogg's (1982–1993) **Razzle Dazzle Rice Krispies – Kellogg's (1997–2000) **Rice Krispies With Real Strawberries – Kellogg's (2007–2009) **Rice Krispies Treats Cereal – Kellogg's (1993 – present) **Rice Krispies with Vanilla Flavour – Kellogg's (Available only in Canada) **Strawberry Rice Krispies – Kellogg's (1983) and (1997) *Richard Petty 43's – General Mills *Rip's Big Bowl - Engine 2 Diet *Rocky Road – General Mills (1986 - 1987)[5] *Rail Road tracks – Joey Mickladlen (1986) Shttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=19 edit *Soup - Kellogg's (2015) *Shredded Oats – Barbara's Bakery, 1980s *Shreddd Spoonfuls – Barbara's Bakery, 1980s *Shredded Wheat – Post Cereals (originally Nabisco Shredded Wheat) Barbara's Bakery (US), Cereal Partners (UK) – (variants and generic versions sold under various names) *Shreddies – Foods *Shrek's (NOT Donkey's) – Shrek-themed cereal made by General Mills *Sir Grapefellow – General Mills (1972)[5] *Slimer! And The Real Ghosterbusters Cereal – Ralston ( Early 1990s) *Honey Smacks – Kellogg's (originally "Sugar Smacks") *Smart Bran *Smart Start *S'mores Grahams or S'mores Crunch – General Mills (1980s–1990s) *Smorz – Kellogg's (2003 – present) *Smurf Berry Crunch – Post Cereals (1983) *Smurf Magic Berries – Post Cereals (1987-Early 1990s) *Snow Flakes – Nestlé (Eastern Europe, Asia and South America) *Special K – Kellogg's (1955 – present) *Special K Chocolatey Delight – Kellogg's *Special K Cinnamon Pecan – Kellogg's *Special K Blueberry – Kellogg's *Special K Red Berries – Kellogg's (2001 – present) *Special K Vanilla Almond – Kellogg's *Special K Fruit and Yogurt – Kellogg's *Special K Protein Plus – Kellogg's *Spider-Man – Ralston (1995) *Spider-Man Cereal – Kellogg's (2002) (2004) *Spiderman 3 Cereal – General Mills (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants – Kellogg's (2004–2007) *Sprinkle Spangles – General Mills (Early 1990s) *Stars – Kellogg's (1960s) *Star Wars cereal – Kellogg's (c.2005) *Start – Kellogg's *Strawberry Blasted Honeycomb – Post Cereals *Strawberry Squares – Kellogg's (1980s) *Strawberry Shortcake – General Mills (1980s) *Sugar Crisp – Post Cereals (1949 – present) *Sugar Jets – General Mills (1950s) *Sugar Puffs *Sugar Sprinkled Twinkles – General Mills (1960–1965) *Sultana Bran – Kellogg's (Australia and New Zealand) *Sun Crunchers – General Mills (discontinued) (1990s) *Sun Flakes – Ralston (discontinued) *Superman Stars – Post Cereals *Sweetened Wheat-fuls – Mom's Best Naturals *S.W. Graham – Kellogg's (1980s) Thttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=20 edit *Team Flakes – Nabisco *Teddy Grahams Breakfast Bears Graham Cereal – Nabisco (1990) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Ralston (1989–1991) *Temptations French Vanilla Cereal – Kellogg's (1995) *Temptations Honey Roasted Pecan Cereal – Kellogg's (1995) *Tiger Power – Kellogg's (2004–2006) *Tiny Toon Adventures Cereal – Quaker (1990) *Toasted Cinnamon Squares – Mom's Best Naturals *Toasted Wheat-fuls – Mom's Best Naturals *Toasties – Post Cereals *Tony's Cinnamon Krunchers – Kellogg's (2003–2005) *Tony's Turboz – Kellogg's (2005 – present) *Total – General Mills (1961–present) **Total Cinnamon Crunch **Total Cranberry Crunch **Total Honey Clusters **Total Raisin Bran *Triple Snack – Kellogg's (ca 1965–1967) *Triples *Trix – General Mills (1954 – present) *Twinkles – General Mills (1960s) Uhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=21 edit *Ultima Organic Cereals – Barbara's Bakery *Uncle Sam Cereal – U.S. Mills (1908 – present) *Undercover Bears – General Mills (1990–1991) *Urkel-Os – Ralston (1991) Vhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=22 edit *Vanilla Cookie Crisp – Ralcorp (Late 1970s-Early 1980s) *Vanilly Crunch – Quaker Oats (1970s) *Vanilla Yogurt Crunch Life – Quaker Oats Company (2005– July 2008) *Vector – Kellogg's (Only sold in Canada) *Veggie O's (popular cereal in Yemen) *Vive – Kellogg's – (2001 – present) W-Zhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_breakfast_cereals&action=edit&section=23 edit *Wackies – General Mills (1965–1967) *Waffelos – Ralston (Late 1970s-early 1980s) *Waffle Crisp – Post Cereals (1996 – present) (Sporadic Availability) *Weet-Bix – Sanitarium Health Food Company *Weetabix – Weetabix Limited – (generic equivalent branded as "Whole-wheat biscuits" or similar) *Weetabix Minis – Weetabix Limited *Weetos – Weetabix Limited *Wheat Honeys Nabisco *Wheat Stax – General Mills – (1966)[7] *Wheatena *Wheaties – General Mills – "The Breakfast of Champions" – (1924 – present) *Wild Animal Crunch – Kellogg's (2008–2009) *Yog-Active *Zany Fruits - Western Family